Comparision of intermediate filaments (10nm) from smooth muscles and axons will be done using biochemical and electronmicroscopical techniques. In particular, the possible identity of the 160,000 D peptides (as well as others) from the two different cell types will be examined. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Electron Micrographic Evidence From One Source of the Resistance in Series Resistance with the Excitable Membrane of the Squid Giant Axon. 1976 ICM-UCLA Symposium on Supramolecular Structure: Cell Shape and Surface Architecture. Squaw Valley, California, March 7-12, 1976. R.V. Rice and W.J. Adelman, Jr. Comparison of Protein Composition of 10 nm Filaments of Smooth Muscle and Squid Axoplasm, Robert V. Rice, Priscilla Fenn Roslansky and William J. Adelman, Jr., J. Cell Biol. 67, 359 (1975).